Electronic components of QFN (quad flat pack no-lead) or VQFN (very thin quad flat pack no-lead) design are devices with a reduced or absent leadframe. Instead of the pins known from conventional component housings, components of this type have short connecting areas, while the housing of the component comprises an encapsulation provided only above the wiring carrier.
Components of this type are used wherever it is necessary for a printed circuit board or a comparable circuit arrangement to be configured in a manner that saves as much space as possible. Under certain circumstances, they can also serve as a replacement for electronic devices with a so-called BGA configuration. The designation BGA is an abbreviation of “ball grid array” and describes a contact area which is occupied with solder balls and which is formed on the underside of an electronic component configured in this way.
Components of the type mentioned are produced by applying a semiconductor element (e.g., a semiconductor chip) to a metallic carrier. Carriers of this type have to be structured and cause high costs due to their production. During the application, in particular adhesive bonding, of relatively large chips, poorly conducting thermal bridges occasionally form; whereby, components of this type are highly susceptible to overheating. Finally, the electronic component often exhibits a poor MSL (moisture sensitivity level) performance with an MSL value of greater than 2 or 3 due to insufficient adhesion of molding compound and adhesive on the surface of the leadframe.
Consequently, a production method and a component structure are desired for cost-effective production of such VQFN components which leads to components having an improved performance and operational reliability and can be used in particular in mass production.